Saved From Ruin
by mugglemama
Summary: Ron hasn't seen Hermione for many weeks when they are reunited for a family gathering. A surprise encounter with a stranger at an enchanted Scottish monastery helps them finally overcome their obstacles.


This story was originally written for the 2009 Weasley Fest on LiveJournal. I'm very excited to report that it's been nominated for the 2009 Best of Ron and Hermione Awards on LiveJournal in the categories of Best Romance and Best Post-DH Fic. I urge you to take a look at the wonderful stories and art nominated this year at http: //community [dot] livejournal [dot] com/rhr_awards. See my profile page for direct links and a list of my other nominated stories!

I hope you enjoy this story – the monastery referenced is a real Scottish ruin! All fictional characters belong to their original authors and appropriate corporate entities – no copyright infringement intended!

Please let me know what you think - Mama loves reviews!

* * *

To an ordinary passer-by, the ruins of Beauly Priory, nestled near Inverness in the Scottish Highlands, appeared as it had for centuries. The crumbling façade of the west end of the nave stood tall and proud, the walls it once supported having disintegrated centuries earlier. What the normal _Muggle_ could not see was the magically restored splendor that lay beyond the archway and beneath the once majestic windows.

The Priory had been bewitched this evening to appear as nothing but the remains of an ancient monastery. Should anyone elect to approach beyond the arch, the explorers would find themselves the subject of a rather powerful _Repello Muggletum_ charm and have the sudden urge to take tea at the Priory Hotel on the town square before leaving to visit Loch Ness.

The elaborate charms and wards on the Beauly Priory were necessary as it was the site of the wedding of Audrey MacKenzie and Percy Weasley, both prominent employees of the British Ministry of Magic. Percy Weasley stood at the altar with all 5 of his brothers at his side, awaiting the arrival of his bride. The sight of all the Weasley boys together was always something to behold, but the sight of them all dressed in full Highland regalia was breathtaking. Audrey had insisted on a traditional Scottish ceremony, so the six red-haired men stood in kilts of MacKenzie dress tartan with dark jackets and vests. They even wore blue ties that matched the eyes of the groom.

Bill Weasley was next to Percy, serving as Best Man. He and Charlie flanked the twins as unofficial guardians against the twins' misbehavior. Unfortunately, they did not take on this duty until after Fred and George managed to charm the kilts of their brothers, causing their pants to be banished whenever they tried to put a pair on under their tartan. George cheekily explained that they were just trying to help Audrey have her 'authentic' Scots wedding and Fred chimed in, "The wedding tackle should be free to enjoy the wedding too!"

"Stop fidgeting," Charlie hissed to his youngest brother standing next to him at the very end of the groomsmen. "Mum's watching."

"I can't help it... it feels _weird_." Ron whined, adjusting the sporran hanging down the front of his kilt.

"I don't know, I find it rather... _refreshing_." Charlie swished from side to side watching his kilt move, creating a breeze underneath. Ron pressed his hands firmly against his sides, trying desperately to keep Charlie's movements from affecting his own costume.

"Still, I don't understand why we-" The blasting of the bagpipes, marking the arrival of the bride, cut off his thoughts. Ron watched silently as perfect Percy exchanged vows with this equally perfect wife. For a fleeting moment Ron allowed himself to indulge in the fantasy of his own wedding, smiling at the image of a bride with crazy brown hair and himself as the groom. He knew that if he ever married it would be to Hermione; and he knew he'd be wearing trousers – and pants – when it happened.

He let out an audible sigh, feeling such thoughts were futile given that he had not even seen Hermione in almost six weeks. Charlie must have heard him, as he leaned in and whispered, "Any sign of her?"

Ron scanned the crowd for the hundredth time and shook his head, "Can't tell."

"Don't worry, she'll be here. This is family." He smiled reassuringly.

"Family, right," Ron whispered dejectedly. 'Family' was why he had not seen Hermione since her first night home from Hogwarts. He and Hermione had celebrated her graduation long into the night, making love over and over in his room at Grimmauld Place, finally falling asleep just as dawn approached. However, the next day she returned home to her parents and nothing has been the same since. They were pressuring her to attend Muggle University and lead a 'normal' life. They insisted she take a break from the magical world to 're-evaluate' her opportunities. Luckily she continued to write to him, even if she felt too guilty about altering their memories to defy their wishes and actually see him. He hoped against hope that she would find a way to attend the wedding today.

Ron was pulled from his thoughts by the conclusion of the ceremony. As he proceeded up the aisle with Audrey's cousin on his arm, he thought he caught a glimpse of a familiar brunette looking suitably jealous. Any attempt at eye contact was thwarted by the photographer's flash, and once the spots cleared from his vision, Ron no longer saw anyone even remotely resembling Hermione in attendance.

After what seemed like a million pictures Ron and his brothers were released from their duties as groomsmen and he promptly headed for the buffet table. While he and Charlie were devouring some starters, a solid hand clapped him firmly on the shoulder.

"How're bollocks enjoyin' their freedom, mate?" Ron spun around to find the laughing face of Oliver Wood.

Ron's ears glowed bright red, "Shove off Wood!"

"Oh relax Ronnie, Ollie's just showing some local hospitality," Charlie interjected, "he is kin now after all." Ron just grunted in response and piled more food on his plate.

"Aye Charlie, exactly! And to show how pleased I am to welcome ye as kinsmen now that 'ol Percy has married me cousin, I'll even share the lassies with ye."

"Now you're talking! What do you say there Ronnie? Might be the cure for what ails ya?" Charlie waggled his eyebrows up at his baby brother. Ron practically growled in response and returned his attention to the buffet.

"Dinna be so fast to say nae there Ron, you havena seen the lassies, aye? There's a verra bonny Gryffindor from your year over at the bar I think ye might be interested in."

"Wh-what? Where?" Ron practically knocked Charlie and Oliver over as he tried to get a clear view of the bar. His heart was pounding as he frantically scanned the crowd for any trace of Hermione. "Oh," Ron sighed, his stomach dropping. "Wonder what she's doing here?"

"Who ... who's here?" Charlie asked.

"Lavender Brown," Oliver explained, "the lass with the blonde hair. Ronnie's old flame, I understand. Hmmm... Maybe ye two can revisit old times, aye?"

"No thanks." Ron shook his head looking woefully at his shoes.

"She works with Audrey over that the ministry, her assistant or something I think," Oliver explained.

"Who's that chatting her up? Looks a little familiar..." Charlie peered through the crowd trying to get a better look.

"Och aye, that's Roger Davies, Ravenclaw. Decent enough bloke I suppose."

"Well still, decent or not ... we can't have such a pretty little Gryffindor subjected to the advances of some ruddy Ravenclaw." Charlie adjusted his kit as he prepared to make his move. He suddenly stopped and turned to Ron, "You don't mind do you ... not stepping on any toes or anything?"

Ron snorted, "No, hardly ... just, be careful with her okay? She's been through a lot – not my place to say what. She's a real nice girl, she just wasn't..." his voice trailed off, a frown forming on his face.

"Hermione." Charlie finished for him with a slap on his back.

"Exactly," he whispered shaking his head. "Go on then," he gave a nod toward Lavender. "Don't worry about me, there's plenty of nosh here to keep me company."

Charlie gave Ron a reassuring smile knowing his brother would rather spend his time feeding his stomach and nursing his broken heart. He turned to Oliver, "C'mon there Ollie, you can introduce me." Ron laughed to himself as watched Oliver and Charlie set off to 'rescue' Lavender from Davies.

Ron balanced his heaping plate with one hand and a butterbeer in the other as he made his way to an empty table on the edge of the dance floor. He took his jacket off and threw it over the back of his chair before rolling up his sleeves, yanking off his tie and freeing the top few buttons of his shirt. Suddenly a soft velvety voice behind him caused him to shudder.

"Don't stop on my account... I'm enjoying the show."

Ron's stance stiffened as he closed his eyes, taking and then releasing a deep breath.

"Ron?" He didn't respond any further when she called his name, remaining stock-still.

"Ron, please... turn around. Please?" she begged, her voice quivering.

He slowly shook his head, eyes still closed. "N-no," he finally managed to choke out. "I'm afraid to... I'm afraid you're not real."

Hermione touched him lightly on the arm sending a jolt of electricity through his system, "I'm real Ron, I'm here." The words no sooner left her mouth than he spun around abruptly and swept her into his arms. She fit perfectly against him, like a lost puzzle piece. He buried his face in her hair and just _breathed_ her in, as if trying to restore balance to his soul. Hermione clung to him just as tightly, perhaps even more so. As she burrowed into his arms she repeated over and over, "I'm here Ron, I'm here."

Hermione turned her face into his neck and peppered his jaw with small feather-light kisses. She ran her hands into his hair and tried to guide his mouth to hers. When he refused to meet her lips she gasped softly, "Ron, please… kiss me." He pulled back and held her at arms length.

"I can't," he said, shifting his gaze rapidly between her eyes and her lips.

Her eyes began to well with tears, "W-why not?" Sensing her fear, Ron smiled and brought his large hand to cup her face. He leaned in to rub his long nose softly against her small one, "Because once I start, I'm afraid I won't be able to stop." He placed a quick kiss to the end of her nose before taking a step back.

"Would you like something to eat?" He gestured to the tower of food he had assembled on the table. "Or maybe a drink? We could, uh..." he nodded apprehensively toward the dance floor, "if you wanted."

Hermione took a step forward, stroking his cheek lightly before reaching around and scratching gently at the nape of his neck, a move that elicited the expected groan from Ron, "What I'd really like to do is take a walk, would that be okay?" Her free hand rested lightly on his chest, just barely flicking the buttons of his shirt.

Ron's eyes had slid closed as he allowed himself to become lost in her touch, "Yeah, yeah... that would be fine." He rubbed his head into her hand, as she entwined her fingers tighter in his hair and applied more pressure with her nails. He quickly grabbed her hand from behind his head and led her away from the crowd, "C'mon, let's get out of here."

As they walked along the cloisters glowing bright with faerie lights, through the arch and past the wards, Hermione could not help but comment on the history of the wedding location. "You know this priory has been magically restored to appear exactly as it did after the renovations overseen by Sir Hugh Fraser of Lovet in the 1430's. It's rather modern by wizarding standards-"

Ron came to an abrupt halt and pulled her back against him, "Hermione, I really don't give a shit about Lord Lovey and his redecorating..." He took her face in his hands, rubbing his calloused thumbs gently over her flushed cheeks. "What I care about is you. How are you? How are things with your parents?" He moved his hands to rub her arms when she shivered, he wasn't sure if it was because of the evening air or their close proximity.

Hermione bit her lip, not knowing how to respond, her eyes once again starting to tear. Ron's gave her a half smile as his thumb reached over to her mouth and tugged her lip free before running it reverently over her chewed skin. Hermione darted her tongue out and licked his thumb gently, sighing from the familiar musky and slightly salty taste of Ron's flesh and the feel of his calloused tip against her mouth. Unable to help herself, she then grazed it with her teeth before taking his thumb into her mouth and sucking on it like it was another part of his anatomy she wanted to taste. Ron groaned as he watched the erotic sight of Hermione's mouth wrapped around him, mimicking an act he longed for her to perform again. He reluctantly withdrew his hand from her mouth, trailing his wet thumb down over her chin and along her neck before wrapping his hand in her hair and bringing her forcefully to meet his mouth.

Ron had not felt his lips on Hermione's in over a month, had not tasted her sweet tongue swirling in his mouth, and had not held her body, so soft and warm, against his own. The sensations were quickly becoming too much for him to withstand, his fears about containing himself proving well founded. He did not stop to realize that by stepping through the wards they were now plainly visible to any Muggle passing through the square, even with the darkening night sky.

Ron spun Hermione around and pressed her firmly between his body and the wall of the Priory, now appearing ancient and crumbling. As his mouth left hers to nip and bite her neck, he reached a large hand up and cupped her breast, causing it to spill even further out of her corseted bodice. As he ran his tongue along her cleavage, he murmured, "Fucking love this authentic dress."

Hermione ran a hand between their bodies, cupping the erection tenting his kilt, "Me too. You can't hide anything in a kilt." She hitched up the garment and moaned when she was greeted with a handful of naked Ron, "Oh... definitely authentic." She wrapped her small hand around him and began stroking him in earnest.

"Fuck yeah... damn, it's been so long," Ron moaned into Hermione's mouth before sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and biting it gently, causing Hermione to whimper with need. She sped up her strokes, wanting to provide him with the release he so desperately needed, one that she desperately needed to give him. The simple fact was that Hermione _craved_ Ron. After years of denying her feelings, years of denying herself the pleasure of him, now that he was finally hers she could not get enough.

Even when she was at Hogwarts this past year, they had never gone this long without seeing each other, without touching one another. The past six weeks had been hell for her, each day full of tears and indecision, each night full of loneliness and need. She had never anticipated her parents' reaction following her graduation – their insistence that she take a 'break' from the magical world. Her lingering guilt over the 'Australia fiasco,' as her mother referred to their year down under, caused her to set aside her own feelings and desires in an attempt to please them. Even so, there was no way she would break all contact with Ron, writing faithfully to him everyday. She had told her parents, in no uncertain terms, that nothing would keep her from celebrating with the Weasleys today. She knew she could not be away from Ron any longer.

As she twisted her hand up and down his shaft and over the head, she kissed every inch of him she could access, telling him repeatedly how much she loved him. Ron braced one hand against the deteriorated stone wall while the other kneaded her breast, tweaking her nipple through the layers of her dress. In deference to the bride's vision for the wedding, Hermione had worn a set of powder blue dress robes with a boned front lacing over a decorative white chemise. The boning had the effects of corseting, pressing her breasts up and creating the appearance of a much more ample bosom than she actually possessed. Ron definitely seemed to appreciate the effect as he nipped at the swell of her breasts.

Unable to hold his orgasm in check much longer, Ron pressed his mouth into her neck and growled, "Fucking love you so much," before moving to her mouth and kissing her fiercely. He pulled his face back just enough to whisper her name against her lips as he shuddered and spilled into her hand. Ron rested his forehead against her shoulder and Hermione ran her clean hand up and down his back as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"Ron?" she asked quietly.

"Hmmm?" came the groggy voice at her side.

"Wand?" She had her own tucked in a pocket sown into her skirt but it was presently crushed by Ron's spent body.

"Oh yeah right ... it's in the purse thingy," he told her without ever lifting his head.

"It's called a sporran-"

"Whatever," he looked up and gave her a tired smile. She rolled her eyes as she rummaged in his pouch before retrieving his wand and discretely cleaning them both. She had just returned the wand when a loud cry from behind Ron startled them.

"Michty me!"

Ron instinctively spun around and placed himself between Hermione and the intruder. Hermione peered around Ron's large frame to see an elderly woman making her way up the path from the Priory gates. It was only then that Hermione realized when they had passed through the wards, they had come out directly in front of the main square of Beauly. It had been a miracle no one had caught them in their passionate embrace.

Sensing that the old woman meant no harm, Ron relaxed his stance and stepped forward a bit to give Hermione some room.

"Mah goodness, is it pure ye?" The woman asked as she inched her way closer, her Wellingtons squeaking slightly on the drying pavement, it having rained earlier outside the enchantments.

"I beg your pardon?" Ron's voice was deep and authoritative and caused Hermione to shiver, as she always did at his 'Auror voice.'

"Och nae, ye canna be him." She looked Ron over from head to toe and shook her head, "Ye look jist like him, ye ken?"

Hermione stepped around Ron, "Pardon me, but who is it you think he is?"

At the sight of Hermione, the old woman took the kerchief from around her head and used it to dab at her face and neck, all the while shaking her head and muttering to herself in Gaelic. Finally composing her herself, she spoke, "You're a Sassenach, aye?"

Ron and Hermione shared a quizzical look. "English," she explained, "You're English?" They nodded fervently, which garnered them a wry smile. "Ye wouldna heard ay him."

"Him who?" Ron demanded, his brows furrowed with curiosity.

The tiny woman peered up at Ron and smiled brightly, "Why Red Jamie Fraser ay course."

"Red Jamie? Who's that?" Hermione asked with her interest clearly piqued.

The woman took a step closer to Ron, "Red Jamie was a wee laddie, like you're man here" she said with a laugh as she stretched a weathered hand up to pat him gently on the cheek. "He was a mighty tall man wi' red hair an' bright blue een," she paused briefly as she peered into Ron's face before turning to Hermione. "He fought bravely in th' Rising, his Grandsire was Simon, Lord Lovet–"

"Oh yeah, the Lovets who restored the Priory," Ron interjected.

"Exactly! This land was all Lovet land afore Culloden."

"Culloden?" Ron inquired.

Entering lecture mode Hermione explained, "The Culloden Battle was a bloody and tragic conflict that ended the Rising of 1745, when the Scottish Highlanders fought to restore the Stuart King to the throne of England and Scotland. The English were brutal in their punishment of the losing Jacobites, seizing their land, depriving men of their legal rights and weapons. Even banning kilts and tartans," she added, reaching out to finger the wool kilt Ron wore, admiring the black, green, white and different blues of the plaid.

The woman smiled approvingly at Hermione. "So this Jamie bloke, he fought in this battle then?" Ron asked the woman.

"Indeed, legend has it he first made certain all his men returned home tae their families unharmed. He's kent nae only for his courage on th' battlefield, but for th' strength ay his heart off it as well." She smiled broadly at Ron and Hermione and continued her tale, "You see Jamie Fraser was marrit to a Sassanach, with wild brown curls," she reached out and pulled one of the ringlets that had come loose from Hermione's chignon before releasing it and watching it spring back. "His white lady, they called 'er."

"White lady?" Hermione queried, her voice shaking slightly.

"Aye, she was a wise woman, a healer," she leaned in with a conspiratorial whisper and added, "Some even say she was a witch." The old woman shook her head sadly and looked at the ground, thus missing the shocked look that passed between Ron and Hermione. "Dinna ken what happened tae her exactly, 'cept she was lost tae him after th' Rising. Legend is th' ghost ay Red Jamie roams the Lovet lands searching through time for his other half."

"Searching through time?" Hermione asked once she found her voice.

"Aye," the woman nodded, "those who dinna think she was a witch say she was from another time."

"A time traveler," Ron scoffed.

"As likely as a witch, nae. I dinna ken what she was, all I ken is she was his heart. Without 'er he was ne'er whole." The woman took Ron's hand, and Hermione's with her other, bringing them together she said, "If you're lucky enough tae find your heart, dinna let it go." She released their hands with a wink; they remained clasped together. "Weel, I best be goin', me husband will be waitin'. Good evenin' tae ye." She retied her kerchief on her head and headed back to the square, leaving Ron and Hermione standing gobsmacked in the Priory yard.

Finally Ron broke the silence, "Wow, guess she thought I was a ghost... wicked." He looked down at their entwined hands then at the town square, "C'mon, we should get back." He started to walk toward the arch leading through the wards, but Hermione remained still.

"Hermione?" He tugged gently on her arm to get her to follow. "We should go. We don't want any more Muggles to get suspicious and come investigate."

She nodded in understanding but still didn't move. Ron stepped closer and ran his hands up and down her arms, "Tell me what's wrong. Don't you want to go back to the wedding?" Hermione shook her head. "Do you want to go back," he took a deep breath, "home?" Hermione threw her arms around Ron and started sobbing into his chest. He stroked her hair and whispered reassurances, as he did so he watched the lights on the square over her shoulder. "C'mere Hermione, let's go over here." With his arm around her shoulder, he walked her around the corner to the deserted, and much darker, side yard. Even without enchantments there they would likely not been seen. He located a bench and sat them on it, facing the dilapidated stone wall of the Priory rather than the gravesites visible in the yard.

Once they sat, he gathered her into his arms and let her vent all her frustration over the situation with her parents and their forced separation. They had been so close to making it; they had survived so much – Krum, Lavender, the locket, Malfoy Manor, the battle, her last year at school – all to be thwarted at the finish by her very own parents.

Eventually her tears subsided and her breathing slowly returned to normal as she snuggled into his chest. He continued to stroke her hair, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. Finally he spoke, "Hermione, I can't let this go on anymore."

She pulled back with a start, her eyes wide with fear and unshed tears, "Wh-what? Ron, no, please…" she begged.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but enough is enough. I can't let you be hurt any longer. I _won't_ let you get hurt anymore!" His arms had tightened around her as he spoke, as if trying to shield her from the world.

He cleared his throat before continuing, "I would never make you choose between me and your parents, between the Magical and Muggle worlds." He took a deep breath and sighed, "So I'm going to make the choice for you."

"No!" Hermione clung tighter to his waist, "There's another way, I know there is. Please, don't br-"

"No Hermione, it's for the best... now I may not be able to get into the same University as you, not yet anyway, but I figure–"

"Ron," she interrupted, "What are you talking about?"

"It's just... I-I feel like that Jamie bloke, you know? I'm not whole without you; you're my heart Hermione."

"Oh Ron," she pressed her hand to his cheek and stroked his face gently, "I feel the same, you know I do."

"I'd search through time for you... I'd give up magic for you."

Hermione pulled back and examined Ron's face closely; she saw nothing but sincerity and devotion there. This wasn't some bluff to get her to choose him. Here he was, a descendant of centuries of magic, willing to cast it all aside out of love for her. Her heart swelled to bursting with passion and affection for this wonderful man. She grabbed his face between hands and brought him to her for a fierce kiss. She released his lips to whisper against them, "You will do no such thing Ron Weasley." She covered his face with kisses, "I" - _kiss_ - "love" - _kiss_ - "you" - _kiss_ - "just the way" - _kiss_ - "you are."

"But–"

She smothered his objections with her mouth, quickly getting lost in the taste of him. She reluctantly pulled away, resulting in a groan from Ron, "There will be no more talk of giving up magic, for either of us. I don't want to live without magic – and I _won't_ live without you, I can't." She gave him a quick kiss before continuing, "I don't want to go back to school. I never thought I'd say this, but I've had enough. I want to live my life. I fought hard to earn that right."

"But, your parents..." She placed her fingers to his lips to silence him, "Will just have to understand," she concluded for him. She traced her fingers over his full lips and felt her arousal beginning to stir again, remembering the feel of his wonderful mouth on her body. She rose to her feet and stood between his legs, running her hands through his hair, "No more talking, Ron. I choose us, end of discussion." She shifted and climbed up so she was straddling his lap, "Now kiss me."

"Yes, M'am," Ron gave her a cheeky smile before burying his hands in her hair, dislodging the rest of her carefully arranged hairstyle and entwining his hands in her curls. Just before his lips touched hers he whispered, "I love you." At first his lips barely touched hers, just a teasing brush, yet goose pimples still covered her body. He went back for a second then a third time, lingering slightly longer each pass. Finally as he made contact a fourth time, his tongue gently flicked against her lips. This simple move was Hermione's undoing. She opened her mouth to him and allowed passion to engulf her, as it so often did when it came to Ron.

Ron's hands had been splayed on her back, kneading her gently as he gave her sweet tender kisses. Once their ardor increased, he reached down and ran his hands under her voluminous skirts to trace tantalizing circles on her bare legs. The feel of him against her flesh only spurred Hermione on further. She reached between them and began feverishly unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way, running her hands reverently over the exposed skin. Once the buttons were all released, she forcefully pushed the material off his shoulders and down off his arms while nipping at his lips, causing him to chuckle into her mouth, "Excited?"

"You have no idea..." she relied moving to assault the sensitive area around his ears.

"Yeah, I think I do," he bucked up and pressed his excitement against her. She threw her head back and moaned as she ground herself down on him. Ron withdrew his hands from her skirts and yanked at the lacings at the front of her dress, making short work of the bodice. Once it was loosened enough, he pulled at the neck of her chemise to expose her breasts to him. "Yes," he hissed before taking her nipple into his mouth and feasting on her supple flesh.

It didn't take long for the sweet torture of Ron's hands and mouth combined with his hardness beneath her to send Hermione writhing over the edge. She grabbed Ron's head and pulled it from her breasts and to her mouth as tiny shudders radiated from her center. "Please Ron, I need more... I need you," she begged.

"Fuck yeah," Ron growled, his hands quickly diving back under her skirts to run the length of her thighs. When his hands encountered the flesh of her naked arse, he thrust up roughly into her, "Where the hell are your knickers?"

Hermione paused in the hitching up of her skirts to give him a coy smile, "I once heard it's nice to feel a breeze around your privates. Wouldn't you agree?" She sat up off his thighs in order to lift his kilt; she actually whimpered at the site of him, throbbing with need for her. Ron tightened his grip on her arse cheeks as she settled herself on top of him. They both closed their eyes and moaned in relief once they were finally joined.

The urgency seemed to dissipate once he was fully sheathed inside her. He placed his hands on her hips and made slow deep thrusts into her as she ground herself against him. Hermione clutched his shoulders and arched her back to put her breasts level with his mouth again; Ron did not disappoint, quickly latching on and sucking savagely. His actions caused Hermione to beg for more, the weeks of loneliness and tension coiling inside her, ready to explode. "Harder Ron, please."

He released her breast in order to take the other in his mouth, while increasing the speed and depth of his thrusts. "I missed you so much Hermione," he murmured into her skin as she rode him feverishly, "Love you so much."

"I love you Ron... you feel so good," Hermione writhed wildly against him, the coil suddenly sprung as she shattered in his arms, clenching around him over and over, crying his name before biting his shoulder. Ron temporarily slowed his assault to allow Hermione to ride out the waves of her climax.

Throughout their coupling Ron had actually been holding himself back and now his body shook slightly with the effort. His mind was reeling from the realization that it was over, the obstacles had finally all been conquered – she was his, forever if he had his way. His body was overwhelmed by the sensation of her surrounding him and loving him so completely. Once she had recovered, Ron gasped "Hermione... I-I need... I can't hold it..." She leaned forward and licked the spot she had just so mercilessly bitten, trailing her tongue up to his ear where she whispered, "So don't."

Using all the strength he had, Ron suddenly stood up and lifted Hermione slightly before slamming her down hard on his cock. He stumbled forward until her back was pressed against the stone wall with her legs wrapped firmly around his waist. As Ron began a frenetic pace, she tightened her thighs' hold on him, increasing the friction. Ron's hands gripped her securely, rocking her pelvis back and forth in tandem with his thrusts, rubbing her against him and causing her to quickly head toward another shattering orgasm.

Hermione arched her back to allow Ron to penetrate even deeper. She wove one hand into his hair and tugged roughly on the roots before pulling his face forward to her breasts. With her free hand she dug her nails into the muscles of his biceps, loving the feel of his solid body under her hands. Ron's strokes became rougher and faster as Hermione let herself get lost in the sensation of being so thoroughly 'taken.' She had always been a strong and capable woman so she was surprised when she discovered that she was completely turned on by allowing Ron to have control and take her so aggressively. Of course, there were those times when he allowed her to do the same to him, which is why they were so perfectly suited.

Finding herself once again on the edge, Hermione grabbed Ron's face and pulled it up to meet hers. Peering into his eyes she told him, "I love you, I always will. Nothing will keep us apart... nothing." Ron was too far gone to respond, he just nodded his agreement and slammed even harder into her. Hermione threw her head back against the wall. Just as she started to scream her release, Ron's mouth covered hers and he swallowed her yells, grunting into her mouth as he came hard and deep inside her.

Ron's legs began to shake from the effort of holding to two of them up, "I can't... I gotta sit." Hermione slowly regained her senses, "Hmmm... Okay, I'll just..." She released her hold on his waist and slowly slid her legs down to the ground. Ron staggered backwards to plop in the bench, pulling Hermione to sit sideways on his lap.

Her breasts were still hanging out from her open bodice and Ron leaned down and teased a still erect nipple with a flicking of his tongue. Hermione threw her had back and moaned, "Don't you ever get enough?"

Ron's head shot up and brought his hand to cup her face, making her turn to look at him, "Not of you... there's no such thing as enough." He leaned in and placed a tender, almost chaste kiss on her lips before pulling her into a cuddle. They sat and embraced for several minutes until the still of the night air was interrupted by a loud growling sound, like that of a wild animal.

Hermione started to giggle against Ron's chest, "Uh-oh, I think I interrupted your dinner earlier." Ron laughed, "Yep, plus you helped me work up even more of an appetite. We should probably get back in there."

"Yeah, guess so," she sighed. Ron reached into his sporran to retrieve his wand and set about cleaning each of them and trying to undo the damage their rendezvous had done. As he was tucking back in his shirt, he reluctantly asked, "What time do you have to be home?"

"Whenever you want." She walked up to him and put her arms around his neck, "I told my parents I wouldn't be coming home tonight."

Ron's eyes grew wide with shock, "Y-you did? What did they say?"

"Don't know, I Apparated away before they could answer. You don't mind if I stay with you tonight, do you?" she asked with a playful smile while tugging on this hair.

His grip in her waist tightened, as he held her closer, "Tonight, tomorrow night, forever if you want." He leaned in to kiss her gently.

"Mmmm. Sounds wonderful. You're certain Harry won't mind-"

"Harry can bugger off for all I care." His lips returned to hers with much more force this time. When he moved on to devouring her neck, Hermione noticed the telltale stirring against her hip.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?" he responded from her cleavage.

"You get to keep the kilt don't you?"

He stood up straight and smiled at her, "You like it?"

"Verra much," she replied with a Scottish brogue and a wink. "Let's get you some nourishment and we can go home so I can show you how much."

"Food then sex? Can't say no the that offer!" He took her hand and led her back through the wards and into the wedding reception. Just as they turned a corner of the cloister passage, a door swung open almost hitting them; out tumbled a disheveled Charlie and Lavender, hand in hand.

"Everything all right there little brother?" Charlie asked with a knowing look.

Ron turned to Hermione and smiled broadly, "Never better."

* * *

Endnote: "Jamie Fraser" and his story from the _Outlander_ books belong to the amazing and talented Diana Gabaldon. If you like tall red-headed men with blue eyes and tender hearts then I think you'd like her books.


End file.
